Familia nc17
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre shun y Hyoga como pareja , tiene alto contenido yaoi y romantisismo y sexualidad espero les guste y me dejen comentarios , si no te gusta el yaoi mejor lee otro tipo de hist


**Familia nc17 fic del reto**

Hola pues aquí esta este fic para cumplir con mi reto eso si, para aquellas personas que encontraron floja mi explicación de la imagen que había dado Val pues incluí aquí esa explicación y le puse además otra posible opción solo para completar porque ese reto ya estaba cumplido de todas formas

Familia

Shun y Hyoga caminan por la calle es de noche y esta lloviendo, o al menos llovía hasta antes de que salieran del café donde románticamente merendaban.

Shune lleva un abrigo y una bufanda y a Hyoga lo lleva de la mano por la calle pese a las murmuraciones de la gente, van a su casa, donde les espera una chimenea en su pequeño cuarto, no es una casa grande pero es suya.

De pronto un auto pasa a toda velocidad y levanta el agua de un gran charco. Shun y Hyoga quedan empapados, pero a Hyoga no le importa esta acostumbrado al frió y el que se incremente con su ropa mojada tampoco le interesa, pero Shun estornuda y Hyoga se preocupa.

Se apresuran a casa rápidamente. Una vez allí Hyoga comienza a quitarle a Shun la bufanda y claro el resto de la ropa, para llevarlo a acostar a su cama, junto a la chimenea y asegurarse de calentarlo…….mmmmmm curioso modo de calentarse ambos sin su ropa de invierno.

Ambos se besaban, se abrazan Hyoga toma la iniciativa.  
Le gusta tomar el mando en la cama, casi si9empre no era precisamente un regla las cosas cambiaban de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente el aire helado entro por la ventana, era uno de esos dias en que esperaban pasarla maravillosamente.

Shun fue el primero en estar en pie , en ir a l cocina y preparar café y algunos huevos revuelto0s para desayunar, en porciones generosas para hyoga porque siempre se levantaba hambriento si por la noche……… bueno si por la noche había trabajado tiempos extras .

Shun rió ante este pensamiento Hyoga había trabajado demasiado tiempo extra la noche de anoche con el fin de calentarlo.

Buenos días mi amor-le dijo Hyoga besándolo en la nuca- que trabajador estas esta mañana bebe-Hyoga bajo la mano hasta la cadera y comenzó a acariciarlo suave y maliciosamente.

Hyoga! Estate quieto  
Na no quiero-Hyoga comenzó a besarlo en los hombros, y se restregaba de tal forma que atrapaba las caderas de Shun entre el fregadero y sus propias caderas que se le frotaban en su traserito.

Shun empezó a ponerse coloradito, color durazno y hyoga se sonrió le encantaba hacer que se sonrojara. 

Ay mi amor debes calmarte, que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

¿Cómo por ejemplo?

Pues como por ejemplo tenemos que visitar a mi hermano y a su esposa, ayer en la tarde me llamo y dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos y nos invito a comer hoy.

¿Y tenemos que ir?

Si porque Ikki resulta que es mi hermano y tu debes ir aunque sea solo por mi…-Shun se volteo y le dio un beso que lo dejo pidiendo mas-¿Vas a ir?

¿Me lo pedirás de nuevo de ese modo?

Shun lo beso de nuevo esta vez con aun mas pasión.

Me estas convenciendo a ver…. dame otro 

Shun se empezó a reír y le dio de besitos dulces y tiernos a Hyoga. Hasta que el muy salvaje casi le empieza a desvestir

Hyogaaa! No .. Estamos en la cocina

A bueno, y que tendría de malo, es nuestra cocina y yo te quiero a ti de desayuno

Pero yo ya te hice un desayuno, lo que sea será mi postre tu eres el plato principal- y dicho esto tomo a shun de la cintura y lo abrazo lo sentó en la mesa y le desvistió de la cintura para abajo.

Hyoga se acomodo rápidamente a los hombros las rodillas de Shun y lo tomo con su boca Shun se aferro a la orilla de la mesa jadeando.  
Hyoga eres un bruto, un salvaje y un ..aaaaaaa……hyogaaaaaa… aaaaaaaaay que rico.

Quieres que me detenga-le pregunto con malicia .

No ya no te detengas…sigue, cielos Hyoga no te detengas ahora

Jajaajaja-Hyoga se rio y siguió con lo que hacia hasta que Shun no pudo mas. ¿Qué íbamos a desayunar hoy bebe?- pregunto el rubio.

Shun que apenas podía respirar contesto-Wafles.

Bueno supongo que le podemos poner menos mantequilla a ellos y un poco de mantequilla a ti, ¿no?

Shun alzó la mirada y vio que Hyoga estaba tomando un cuadrito de mantequilla y desenvolviéndolo 

¿Puedo saber que tienes pensado hacer?-pregunto incrédulo Shun

Hyoga sonrió pues ponerle mantequilla a mi desayuno- anuncio con aire divertido y empezó a untarle mantequilla a Shun en su entradita .

Shun abrió la boca y se tapo la cara con las manos, estaba hundido entre la desesperación de sentir a Hyoga y la risa de sus salvajadas de mañana que tanto le excitaban, a veces tanta espontaneidad lo volvía loco.

Hyoga estaba untándole mantequilla con los dedos, y de pronto metió uno de ellos dentro de Shun . 

Aaaaaaaaa Hyogaaaaa, que goloso eres ya me cenaste, y ahora me conviertes en tu desayuno también –Shun sintió un segundo dedo de Hyoga dentro de el, y trato de erguirse un poco para mirar pero en cuanto lo hizo un rubio travieso lo empezó a besar –Hyoga ay Hyoga que voy a hacer contigo.

Hyoga aprovecho y le quito la playera que traía puesta

¿La pregunta es mas bien que te voy a hacer yo a ti, pero si quieres una respuesta entonces…….Disfrútame ternurita…  
Hyoga lo volvió a recostar sobre la mesa y comenzó a penetrar a Shun al hacerlo tomo la miel de una jarrita chaparrita y graciosa en la mesa y comenzó a cubrir a Shun en el pecho y luego dejo la jarrita de lado, se inclino sobre su amante y comenso a lamar toda la miel sobre de el cuando llegaba aun sitio … interesante empezaba a chupetear fuertemente hasta que Shun gritaba de placer pidiendo mas. 

Para cuando acabaron Shun era un desastre… Hyoga lo abrasaba sobre la mesa y Shun sentía como lo inundaba algo más que la excitación

Ay Hyoga , eres un salvaje

No es cierto- dijo con voz de niño malcriado

¿No? Entonces te portaras bien y cenaras en casa de mi hermano , con su esposa y dirás cosas agradables –dijo Shun viendo la oportunidad.

Esta bien, eso haré pero antes tengo algo importante que hacer.

¿Que?-pregunto Shun 

Pues….-Dijo Hyoga que levanto a Shun con el y se echo al hombro como si fuera un gran saco de harina- tengo que ir a lavar lo que ensucie jajajajaa- añadió llevándose a Shun a la regadera.

Aaaaaaaaa no, no ya bajame- pataleo Shun sabiendo que no le haría ningún caso.

Algunas horas mas tarde ya estaban en la casa de Ikki , el que habia desaprobado tanto su relación y a quien le había costado demasiado perdonar a su hermano por sus… gustos.

Pero Shun era su hermanito y no lo perdería por esto, a quien no había perdonado del todo ni muy bien era a Hyoga.

Hyoga era para el villano que se había llevado a su precioso e inocente hermanito para pervertirlo una noche de verano en la cabaña del bosque que Saori les había prestado so pretexto de que iban de pesca al lago cercano.

Shun sin embargo había echo grandes esfuerzos y sacrificios para que todo eso quedara a tras y lo había conseguido con ayuda de Clarissa la actual esposa de Ikki. Una rubia preciosa y traviesa con una gran astucia y un sentido del humor de lo mas negro que cutivaba la mente oscura y desconfiada de Ikki. Ellos eran una pareja rara pero shun estaba agradecido con su cuñada que siempre hacia lo posible para hacer que Ikki tratara a Hyoga al menos como persona.

Tin tin- sono el timbre de la casa de dos pisos junto aun precioso rió , a unos kilómetros de la ciudad.

Clarissa habrio la puerta enseguida .

Shun bienvenido, Hyoga querido tu también, pasen, pasen …ikki amor ya llego tu hermano y Hyoga .

Ikki salio del patio traía un delantal que decía besen al cocinero, y en cuanto vio a shun lo abrazo fuertemente y lo alzo como 20 cm del piso .

Shun que alegría verte, Clasrissa y yo te tenemos maravillosas noticias.

Ejem, ejem -tosió Hyoga

Verdad mi cielo que son noticias maravillosas- agrego ikki con cara de felicidad , como embobado Shun nunca había visto a ikki tan feliz en toda su vida.

Este … cof cof cof.- Fingió Hyoga tratando de llamar la atención pero ikki lo ignoro alegremente

Ikki bajame-dijo Shun sonriendo 

A hola- dijo Hyoga

Ikki lo miro por un momento Shun y Clarissa se miraron como si fuera estallar una bomba pero no paso. 

A si hola Hyoga- dijo ikki escuetamente pero sin hacerle gestos, esto era raro rarísimo casi siempre le apretaba la mano y trataba de rompérsela de forma disimuladamente amable   
Shun ven vamos al patio que estoy haciendo una carne asada.

Al cabo de unas horas de gran curiosidad en que al parecer llegaron todos los posibles conocidos de ikki desde que tenia 3 años, estaban desde compañeros del orfanato que shun apenas recordaba hasta la misma Sori.

Ikki y Clarissa se pusieron de pie tras el magnifico postre y anunciaron que dentro de unos 8 meses serian padres.

Todos estallaron en hurras y alegres felicitaciones Shun abrazo a su hermano y a Clarissa casi llorando de gusto.

No te parece genial pronto serás tío -dijo Ikki a Shun un tanto aparte. Al parecer después de felicitar al futuro padre todos se habían ido con su esposa a preguntarle síntomas, futuros planes, nombre posibles del bebe era un interrogatorio en masa incluso hyoga le hacia preguntas. 

Hermano estoy tan feliz por ti que no puedo describirlo.

Si lo único que lamento es que jamás experimentes esto tu mismo-dijo en tono melancólico

- ¿a que te refieres?  
- Bueno no pensaras que tu y el……-ikki se detuvo un momento- a lo que me refiero es que tus sobrinos jamás tendrán primos y es una lastima-Ikki tenia la expresión seria y triste- en verdad hermano que es lo que mas me pesa.

Shun sintió como su corazón se quebraba en pedazos al escuchar eso de Ikki. De pronto toda aquella fiesta parecía una burla cruel,

Ikki amor ven a rescatarme –grito Clarissa entre risas, ikki sonrió feliz ante su hermosa y radiante y embarazada esposa y se unió a ella para atender a todos sus amigos.

El resto de la fiesta fue una tortura, todos hablando de bebes , todos preguntando a quien se parecería cuando se llegaron las 11:30 y nadie parecía quererse ir Shun le susurro al oído a Hyoga.

A lo mejor tienes una niña con la carita de Shun y rubia como tu esposa.-dijo shiryu

A eso seria bueno , no tendría que verse como tu y eso ya es ganancia- le dijo Seiya a Ikki  
¿Amor no tienes trabajo mañana?

Si claro pero nada que no pueda aguantar un poco de desvelo primor.

Hyoga es que me quiero ir  
¿De verdad? Yo pensé que querrías quedarte hasta ser el ultimo y …  
Amor … por lo que mas quieras en este mundo sacame de aquí ahora ¿si?-dijo shun

Hyoga lo miro extrañado pero le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso de pie, felicito de nuevo a ikki y se disculpo por tener que retirarse y claro tener que llevarse a shun de la fiesta.

Clarissa tomaba fotos a casi todo lo que se movía eso incluyo una de Shun con su abrigo rojo mientras que Hyoga le acomodaba la bufanda

Shun se despidió de todos, tomo sus cosas y se fue aun deseándoles felicidades. Luego se subió al carro rápidamente y hyoga se subió tras el del lado del chofer y comenzó a echarle miraditas preocupadas.

Pasa algo malo mi amor estabas muy contento hace un rato y de poronto te pusiste muy serio y…….. 

Hyoga amor no quiero hablar de eso ahorita ¿si?-Shun volteo la cara a la ventana y empezó a llorar en silencio. 

Hyoga respeto esto , ya hablarían en la casa, pero le procupaba que cada ves que trataba de acariciarle la pierna para confortarlo o hacerle un cariño le quitaba la mano ,y cuando pasaban por una luz el vidrio mostraba el reflejo lloroso de Shun.   
Apenas llegaron shun bajo casi corriendo y saco las llaves para entrar en la casa Hyoga lo alcanzó y lo abrazo por la espalda antes que encontrara la llave correcta.

Shhhhhhhhhh chiquito, Shun ¿que tienes mi vida, que paso en la fiesta?

No Hyoga, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

Pero hyoga no lo soltó lo abrazo mas fuerte y Shun puso resistencia, estas muy tenso bebe…

Shun escuchó esta palabra y se acordó de lo que había dicho ikki y trato de soltarse con más insistencia.

Hyoga lo solto y lo dejo entrar en la casa 

Shun tu sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea. ¿Ikki volvió a hablar mal de nuestra relación?¿que te dijo para ponerte asi?  
Shun seguía llorando, no sabia que contestar no sabia porque se sentía así , Ikki no le había dicho nada que no supiera era solo que era algo que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ese momento.

Si quieres puedo hacer que te relajes, ven vamos a la cama y…

Hyoga ¿solo piensas en sexo?¿solo te interesa que tenga las piernas abiertas para recibirte?

Hyoga sonrió por primera ves no estaba pensando en acostar a shun para hacerlo suyo y…-Mi vida solo te iba a dar un masaje .

Shun se puso rojo como tomate. Hyoga lo tomo de la mano y lo beso en la frente -Vente , no te voy a hacer nada , shhhhhhhh

Hyoga se llevo a shun entre los pasillos y lo invito a sentarse en la cama lo desvistió poco a poco.

Recuéstate te daré un masaje cariño

Hyoga ¿puedes prender la chimenea y apagar la luz?

Claro amor, relájate.

Hyoga se quito la camisa y saco una crema, aceitosa y comenzó a masajear a Shun la espalda la cintura los brazos. La única luz en el cuarto era la luz de las llamas que bailaban en la chimenea 

Shun se dio vuelta y sobre su espalda extendió sus brazos y atrajo a Hyoga y empezó a besarlo

Hyoga se dejo hacer, pronto Shun lo tenia a el de espaldas sobre la cama y le estaba quitando el pantalón.

Amor , siempre llevo yo el mando a lo mejor lo que necesitas es desfogarte un poco.

Shun no le contesto pero parecía pensar igual porque al poco rato era Shun quien lo tenia en la boca y Hyoga quien gemía desesperado.

Y que importa que no tenga niños propios, aun así tengo lo que quiero …- pensaba Shun..-…Tengo a Hyoga , el es tan mío como yo soy de el.

Hyoga se vino en su boca y Shun comenzó a tomar algo de aquella crema aceitosa que hacia un momento el le estuviera untando y con mucho cuidado se la puso al rubio. Mientras que metía un dedo y otro con ritmo constante Hyoga acostumbrado a llevar el mando sufría un dolor suave acompañado del placer que le daba saber que era Shun quien hacia esto con el , una de esas raras ocasiones, en que su pequeño y tierno chiquillo se revelaba y tomaba el control 

Que importa si solo somos el y yo, así estamos bien , somos familia el y yo estamos unidos- pensó shun en el justo instante en que lo penetraba sin miramientos ni delicadezas , fuerte , limpio, rápido .

Hyoga gimió fuerte y se mordió el labio, shun necesitaba que fuera tierno con el pero Shun siempre resultaba se mas… rudo de lo que parecía cuando el tomaba el mando.

Hyoga se aferraba a las sabanas sudando y retorciéndose del esforzó, Shun se excitaba con eso, lo penetraba cada ves mas y mas profundo, cada ves la velocidad aumentaba mas.

Su cuerpo sudado era una mezcla de luces y sombras húmedas, sus cabellos revueltos caían en su rostro que lo miraba de forma extraña y posesiva.

Hyoga esta feliz de verlo así, ese era el Shun que no conocía nadie mas, ese Shun de mirada estricta ,y actitud ruda que tan rara ves salía de su escondite, ese dios sudado que lo penetraba despiadadamente y sin miramientos.

Ese era un Shun que nadie mas conocería su Shun , solo suyo

Finalmente exploto dentro de Hyoga pero no se safo de el sino que tomo su miembro y comenzó a estimularlo hasta que Hyoga se derramo entre gritos y algunas lagrimas que inconscientemente había dejado salir. Solo entonces Shun saco su miembro de Hyoga  
Hyoga es mío, es todo lo que necesito- pensó de nuevo Shun y se abrazo de el como un naufrago a un bote salvavidas y oculto su rostro en su cuello.

Me vas a decir ahora que paso en la fiesta o se lo tengo que ir a preguntar a Ikki, porque si el te hizo algo para hacerte sentir mal lo voy a poner en su lugar.

Shun nego con la cabeza.-No fue su culpa, fue algo que dijo sin pensar .

¿Y que fue lo que te dijo sin pensar ese pedazo de…….

Hyoga! No hables mal de mi hermano, sabes que no me gusta.

¿Bueno y que te dijo Shun?-Pregunto Hyoga levantándole la cara para mirarle a los ojos.

El dijo que lo único que lamentaba es que jamás experimente la dicha de tener hijos .Luego yo le dije que a que se referia pero el dijo .

- Bueno no pensaras que tu y el…

A ya no me digas mas el muy soquete, tarado y…

Hyoga!  
Lo siento porque es tu hermano pero , mi amor aunque nosotros nunca vamos a tener niños propios eso no significa que cuando lo deseemos y lo planeemos podamos tener una familia.

Shun lo miro de pronto asombrado. 

Mi cielo hoy en día hay muchas opciones hay madres sustitutas, si lo que te interesa es que tengan tu sangre, hay la adopción . en fin si lo que tu quieres son niños , llenaremos la case de cuantos tu quieras.-dijo mirándolo amorosamente

Shun se puso a llorar, nunca espero escuchar algo así de Hyoga, de echo antes de que Ikki saliera con su feliz noticia ni siquiera había pensado en eso ¿en verdad?

Si es solo que en estos momentos, pienso que nos falta madurar un poco Ikki y Clarissa tendrán un bebe pero… tu hermano nos lleva unos años y tu y yo aun no cumplimos ni los 20. ¿Pero si lo que quieres en verdad es intentarlo ahora? 

Shun sonrió, se sentía reconfortado y feliz en brazos de Hyoga lo amaba y ahora sabia que el día que quisiera una familia mas grande, el estaría allí para poyarlo en todo, sea cual fuera la opción que tomara.

Creo que un nos falta madurar y creo que... me tomare unos años para planear todo esto –dijo con un rostro en parte sonriendo en parte llorando.

Hyoga sonrió y lo beso profunda y amorosamente, un raro beso cargado de amor y sin embargo lejos del sabor de esos besos lujuriosos que solía darle. Eso era parte del Hyoga que los demás no conocían, del Hyoga que Shun sabia que le pertenecía solo a el.

Duérmete ya mi amor, duérmete en mis brazos y no pienses en nada, solo en lo mucho que te amo, y que con hijos o sin ellos estaremos juntos, y que lo que nos une ya hace de nosotros una familia bebe.

Shun asintió y se acurruco.

Poco a poco la noche los atrapo en un sueño tranquilo y sin angustias, en un lecho calido donde ninguno era el rey absoluto y donde cada uno era dueño del otro por igual

fin


End file.
